


Excitement

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories involving Beckett, Castle and the rest of the 12th precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

She snaps all around him. God help Castle, she couldn't take it anymore from the sexual tension between the both of them.

She lunges at him touching his lips to feel every nerve ending.

She gives him a sheepish look and shrugs, and a smile to have him wishing for more. Once they had entered the loft from looking for Loksat.

He opened the door making sure, it was locked. No more interruptions to stop them from enjoying each other.

But when she entered the room fully, she was silent as with the room fully dark.

Rick stopped and crept back over to the bed waiting for her approval.

Kate sat on the bed in stunned silence, while watching her husband walk over, as if she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" He says with a deep breath.

"I need to stop this before someone is killed." Kate stopped from the side of the bed to join her husband stepping into his embrace. "Rick." She gasped softly. "I was afraid you were going to leave me."

"Never." He kisses her with all of the muster, he can give her.

She stammered further before she decided to take off her clothing to reveal her baby bump to him.

"This is why I need to drop the investigation because of the baby, I need to keep the truth away from the streets, we need to protect him/her from the evils."

She demurs from her choice as with his.

Their eyes meet once again, as if the entire world around them doesn't exist around them.

Rick touches her stomach. "This baby is ours, Kate, I love you, Kate Beckett."

He watches her, as he chokes on the words, while he nods and glances up.

"I am sorry Rick." She says finally.

"For what?" With the silence that follows, he goes to pick her up into his arms to take her over to the bed to make love to each other.

THE END


End file.
